


Friday night movie

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Friends to Lovers, Heat Sex, Omega Castiel, Omegaverse, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes into heat during his and Dean's movie night and neither of them are expecting the results. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first heat

Dean is Castiel’s best friend. They’ve been best friends seemingly Castiel’s whole life, and Castiel has had a crush on the alpha almost as long. His stupid gigantic crush that would never go anywhere. It’s not his fault, Dean has beautiful green eyeseyes, and he’s protective of Castiel. Dean always stuck up for him when the kid’s bullied him in high school. He can’t help thinking of Dean as _his_ alpha.

                Friday night is movie night. Dean comes over, and despite the sick feeling of pre-heat filling his gut, Castiel doesn’t ask Dean to reschedule. He _hates_ not having Dean nearby during his heats. It’s miserable wishing for it, but he can’t resist. The alpha’s smell is calming, and comfortable. He’s daydreaming again, unable to shake the idea of warm arms surrounding him.  He starts slightly as he’s jolted out of his day dream by a knock on the door. He runs to the door and swings it open revealing a slightly frazzled Dean.

“Hi Cas.” He smiles, relaxing for the first time that day as he stares at his best friend. Before Castiel can think, he launches himself at Dean hugging him tight. Suddenly the beautiful smell of Castiel, of mate fills his nose. Dean tenses slightly trying to keep from scenting himhim, and Castiel grows nervous. He pulls out of Dean’s arms.

“Hello Dean.” He can’t help feeling rejected and he knows he looks like a kicked puppy.  He turns away from Dean so he won’t notice, leading the alpha into the house.

“Was it my turn to pick the movie this week?” Castiel shakes his head.

“Nice try Dean, but it’s my turn. We’re watching Tangled Dean. No if’s, and’s, or but’s.” Dean groaned softly, and muttered something about being a manly man. Castiel laughed at him.

“Yes Dean you’re a tough guy, and we are going to watch the movie about the princess get over it.”

“Yes Sir.” He mock saluted Castiel, who just laughed at him and they settled into the couch. Castiel tried to keep himself a reasonable distance away, but after a few beers Dean was singing along to every song and even quoting along. Castiel wasn’t surprised, he knew Dean was a secret Disney lover. Castiel scooted closer then, and Dean tried to make sure Castiel couldn’t hear him breathing in. Castiel always smelled fantastic to Dean, but this was different. He smelled so damn good, and the alpha in Dean was demanding things he’d never ask his friend for, no matter how badly he wanted them. Castiel was pressed against Dean’s side by the end of the movie, his head on the alpha’s shoulder. The smell of pecan pie, and motor oil filled his nos,e and he felt his heat slam into him.

“Cas!” Dean sounded strangled, and scared. Castiel needed him.

“Dean please.” He reminded himself that Dean was his best friend, but the warning was ignored. Dean growled as a sound like liquid sex met his ears. He gently extracted himself from Castiel.

“Cas you have to let go. Cas I can’t.” Castiel almost burst into tears. He knew he was being sensitive, but it hurt. He wanted Dean to love on him, not reject him. Expecting it didn’t make him feel any better about the loss. He tilted his head back submissively exposing his neck whimpering pitifully. Dean’s alpha instincts were going _wild but only one thought filled his head. He’ll regret this Dean. He’ll regret you._ It was enough to scare him into staying still, despite the delicious sight in front of him.

“I’m sorry alpha, please Dean.  I need you.” The omega crawled into his lap and the scent was driving Dean crazy. If Castiel kissed him it would be too late. Castiel didn’t know why he was still trying, Dean clearly didn’t want him but he couldn’t stop.

“Castiel please. You’re in heat. Don’t do this.” Castiel kissed him then. Hard. Dean’s alpha instincts flared up, as he carried his mate to the bedroom. He still couldn’t shake the feeling of fear. Dean was kissing the omega softly, like he had all the time he could want. He wasn’t going to rush this. If he only got to see his friend like this once than he damn well was going to take his time and memorize every inch of Castiel’s skin.

“Take me alpha.” castiel requests. Dean whines softly, and kisses down the omega’s neck. “Please Dean I need you now.” The reminder of the heat angered Dean, and he growled into the omega’s collar. He didn’t want to remember that this wasn’t real.

“I’ll give you what you need.” He growled into Cas’ collar. Castiel squirmed in his arms, and Dean let him go. He knew Castiel wanted him, because of the heat. He was lucky to have Castiel as a friend, hopefully he wouldn’t lose that after this. Suddenly Castiel was yanking off his own clothes, and before Dean could process it, his little omega was presenting to him. He almost passed out as he ran gentle hands over the omega’s legs. The man’s hole was dripping, and his ass was perfectly rounded. Dean kisses his ass softly.

“You’re going to flip over for me Castiel.” He growled softly with the demand, and Castiel did as requested.

“Yes Alpha.” He couldn’t bring himself to say Dean. Couldn’t think about the rejection. Dean would leave in the morning. The thought made him panicpanic, and he reached for Dean. “Please inside me Dean. It’s so hot.” Dean kissed him and pressed a finger into the warmth of Castiel’s ass.

“That enough sweetie? God you make me so hard.” Dean mouthed along Cas’ jaw line his hands stroking down the omega’s side before coming to rest on his perfect hips.

“More Dean please. Want your knot in me now.” Dean was going to pass out as he kissed his omega hungrily. Castiel started removing Deans clothing his hands dancing over the alpha’s nipples and dick.

“God you’re beautiful Dean. Please Dean don’t wanna wait.” Castiel wrapped a reverent hand around Dean’s cock. “Please?”

“Okay fine.” Dean gently removes the omegas hand, and pushes into him nipping at Castiel’s ear.

“Oh Dean please mate me. Breed me Dean. Fuck move Dean.” Castiel was squirming on his cock, trying to get some pressure. Dean pulled out slowly, before slamming in against Cas’ prostate. The omega moaned loudly under him.

“Mine.” He forces himself to keep his lips away from Castiel’s neck.  “I’m gonna breed you so good. Fill you with my pups. Good omega.” Castiel let’s out a filthy moan at the thought. Dean pulls out before slamming home again. His beautiful omega claws at his back moaning. Dean isn’t going to leave a mating mark on his best friend like this even if he wants to. He kisses Castiel hard as he pumps into him. He wants to come so bad. He feels like a teenager ready to come so easily. He picks up the pace and licks deep into Cas’ mouth.

“Dean please. Dean! I’m so close.” Castiel wants Dean to knot him just once. He moans happily as he kisses his mate. “Please knot me.” Dean bottoms out in his ass and comes.

“Cas!” The feel of his knot swelling set’s Castiel’s orgasm off. He moans into his mates skin.

“Dean!” Dean pulls Castiel against him as he flips them over keeping Cas’ head pressed into his neck. He waits for Castiel to ruin his afterglow. Castiel scents him nervously. Dean hadn’t mated him, it was stupid to think he would want to.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel feel’s tears well up in his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay Cas. It’s okay. I understand if you’re mad at me. If you don’t wanna see me again you won’t. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of your heat.” Dean presses his face into Castiel’s hair trying to hide his tears. Castiel shakes and sobs at the rejection barely processing the rest of the. Dean is shocked and he tilt’s the omega’s chin up.

“Dean why w-were you c-crying?” He strokes his hand across his best friend’s cheek brushing the tears away.

“Alphas are bad with rejection too.” Dean mumbles it. “Please my omega.” He growls in frustration and forces his mouth shut. Not his omega.

“Yours! Your omega! All yours!” Castiel’s head tilt’s back. “Please mate me please. Please mate me and never leave me.” Dean leans forward and runs his tongue along Cas’ neck.

“Castiel sweetie you have to be sure. If I mate you and you reject me in a few days it will kill me.” Castiel strokes his hair softly. “I love you. I can’t handle that.”

“I love you too Dean. Please mate me.” Dean sinks his teeth in to the soft flesh gently. Neither of them can help thinking he can’t leave me now. Dean holds his omega close.

“Sweetie?” Dean mumbles. Castiel hums softly. “I love you. Will you talk to me?” Castiel frowns confused.

“About what Dean?” Dean hides against his omega’s hair.

“Anything. I just. I thought you were gonna reject me or hate me for taking you during your heat, I need to hear you.” Castiel whispers praise into the alpha’s hair.

“You’re such a sweet loyal alpha. My pretty, kind alpha. So, perfect. My alpha bred me so good.” Dean was smiling happily as he strokes down the omega’s side, but the last remark caused a little growl.

“I’ll do it even better when my knot goes down.” Castiel shakes his head.

“When your knot goes down, you are going to hunt up some food like a good alpha.” Dean sighs.

“Then can I breed my beautiful omega?” Castiel smiles.

“Yes I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few requests to continue this so tada.

Dean snuggled into Castiel happily as the omega napped. When his knot went down he pulled out gently stroking Cas' lower back so he'd stay asleep.

"I'll be right back baby I'm gonna go make you something to eat." Castiel rolls toward him as he slips out of the bed. Dean smiles pressing a kiss to his forehead and heading for the kitchen. He wants to get back as soon as he can and settles on PB&J for them both. Castiel had always enjoyed the simple food.

 

"Dean?" Castiel woke up lonely and he curled up against the headboard tracing a finger over the mating bite with a smile.

"Hi Cas, how'd you enjoy your nap?" Castiel smiled and reached for his alpha.

"It was nice. Missed you." Dean blushed and held out PB&J as way of apology. "I've missed PB&J." Dean blushed and curled himself around Castiel.

"Do you need anything else?" Castiel Nuzzled his cheek.

"Water would be nice." Dean smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Be right back angel." Dean rushed to grab two bottles of water before returning to Castiel's room. "Hi Cas." He blushed and held out the water suddenly feeling shy. This was his mate, everything he ever wanted and he would do anything in his power not to screw it up.

"Hello Dean." Castiel grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the bed. "Dean my heat is gonna be back soon." Dean presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"Food and fluids first you're not passing out on me." Castiel blushed.

"Yes alpha." Dean moans softly and presses closer.

"Please hurry baby I need you." Castiel grabbed the water and downed half of it quickly before finishing his sandwich.

"All done Dean." Dean nuzzled his cheek. Castiel looks down nervously.

"Do you have any condoms Dean? I know I said earlier but I'm not on birth control Dean." He whimpers nervously. Dean kisses his forehead.

"Hey sweetheart calm down I probably have one in my bag I'm sorry I didn't wear one last time." Castiel strokes his hair.

"You'll get it?" Dean nodded.

"Of course Cas." Castiel bit his lip.

"B-but you said you wanted to breed me. I said you could." Dean kissed his forehead.

"Not if you aren't ready for kids. We can get you on birth control or suppressants if you want after this and we'll get the morning after pill tomorrow." Castiel nodded.

"Okay. Mm you smell so nice Dean." Dean nips at his ear lovingly.

"Let me go get the condom baby I'll be right back." Castiel smiled at him lovingly.

"I can't wait." Dean rushes back and kisses his cheek.

"Dean?" Dean snuggles closer nuzzling Cas' neck.

"Yes sweetie." Castiel bites his lip.

"Why was there a condom in your bag." Dean blushes.

"I just. This is embarrassing but I always wanted you to be mine. I always bring one when I come over. Weird hope I guess." Castiel laughs.

"Dean." He looks up. "As adorable as you are my heat is hitting and I need you alpha." "Mine." Dean kisses him hard as he strokes across Cas' stomach.

"I'm so happy you're still naked sexy." Dean grabs his hips grinding softly against him.

"Fuck Dean, me too alpha." Dean growls and pushes his hips down. 

"How badly do you want me Cas?" Castiel flushes and wraps his legs around Dean. 

"Want you so bad please alpha. Please fuck me sexy." Dean growled rolling the condom on before pushing gently into Cas. He stroked the omegas cheek as he bottomed out littering his face with gentle kisses.

"My omega. I'll give you what you need trust me." Castiel nods and kisses Dean softly. 

"I trust you. Alpha." Dean growls and snaps his hips out and back in grip tight on Castiel's waist. "Yes Dean right there." Dean nips at his neck as he sets a steady rhythm slamming into Cas' prostate with every thrust.

"you like that baby? Feel good sexy? God you're so tight. I can't wait to knot you." Castiel moans wantonly into his ear. 

"Gonna make me cum alpha. God so wet for you. Dean please oh god." Castiel became incoherent as Dean slammed into his prostrate again and he came soaking Dean's stomach. His ass clenched tight around Dean and the alpha moaned. 

"Fuck so delicious baby. I'm gonna knot you good." Dean was gentle when he pushed his knot in moaning loudly as he came. Castiel pouts at him through his afterglow. 

"We are buying birth control. I don't like condoms." Dean smiled and kissed him.

"of course anything for my mate." Castiel blushed and kissed him softly. "I love you Cas."

"I know Dean." Castiel stroked his cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
